dragon_songfandomcom-20200213-history
Theo
Child of an Alistan Kaiser Queen, and a traveling Alistan Researcher. Theo is the Reincarnation of some of the most famous heroes and figures of Alistasian History, and his future and past is still covered in mystery. This Emotionless boy has gone through so many tragedies and yet, he never gave it a second thought. He now lives by his own rules, along side his Contractor, Kaisuna, ''and his friends of Dragon Song. His only Rivals, ''Len, Blaze, Angel the only ones who can acknowledge his strength. Theo is the twin of Thea and shares nearly every aspect of her. His full name is Theryu Astar Leviluis Marquela Kaiser. If anything His one and only goal, he said, was to "Live a life I want, without taking orders of someone else..." Personality Theo appears to be so quiet and emotionless that his personality remains on a small known intelligence. It is mentioned by Kayla that he does not like sweet things, but still ate it because Nia made it. Although he doesn't show his emotions through expressions, Suka and few others can usually tell what he is feeling. It is not known if he knows or not, but Theo tends to distance himself from others. Whether or not it's because something happened it has not been revealed. He is shown to have patience and control over himself most of the time, rarely showing any kind of reaction or emotions and is very absorbent of his surroundings, sometimes taking on the actions of the beings closest to him. This part of him sometimes leads him into trouble. Because he shows very little feelings, He often comes off as emotionless, but he is actually blunt and incredibly curious about the world. Theo is naturally calm, and most people seem to take him as slow but in actuality he is always on alert. He has no problem with killing or dealing with death, actually Theo is the only one in Dragon Song who has killed a lot of beings of other races, making him future enemies he may not even know about. Theo is emotionally dense, as he often fails to recognize others romantic attractions towards him, he is also quite strong, though not shown as often as Sara, as shown during Dren or Len's pranks and antics. History 'Season 1' Theo is the son of the Current Queen of Alyssa, after a mix-up with the eggs he and his twin were sent to Alista. The King of Alista first saw Theo and Thea’s abilities during the Trial of Power, a test in which all the dragonet eggs laid in that time were sent into a forest and hatched and which then they would fight each other. Whichever dragonets survived and made it to their parents were given a reward, the forest is filled with other animals and The King of Alista raised Them both as his own, not knowing they were Kaisers, along with his step-siblings: Crimson and Comet. He started seeing signs of their power when only hatchling, together their powers multiplied by the minute, and so he had to put them apart. Keeping Theo, he sent Thea to his sister, asking her to take care of the dragonet. They don’t remember separating but both of them always felt like there was someone else that was like them. Theo, on the other hand, grew up to be a cheerful dragonet, always helping the king and his step-siblings. He made friends with a Water Dragon, Aquilla, and an Earth Dragon, Chterren. Sadly, the turning point of his dragonet-hood was when he was driven past the point by a Fox Spirit, Sara, and flew out in rage and hurt his Academy-mates, nearly killing them. The King didn’t know what else to do and sent him to the General so that he could control his temper/power. The General used Theo as a weapon to get rid of all the Alistasian's that escaped to the other worlds, sending him down to earth multiple times. Over time, he became nothing but an emotionless killer, and one day he killed the General. After killing the General Theo disappeared for 7 years, no one knew if he was still on Alistasia or not, Theo named it his "Dark Years". He was found in a meadow covered in bruises by a Dragon, Kayla, and a Kaiser in hiding, Suka. The King thanked them greatly and took Theo back in, but it was impossible to undo the damage that's been done. The King successfully made him able to walk around without killing anyone, but his usually cheerful nature had been replaced with a cold, desolate one. He rarely talked anymore, and barely conversed with his step-siblings, he seemed like he wanted to be left alone at all times. But, with the help of Suka, Kayla, Chterren, and Aquilla, he was able to at least talk with them, even if he couldn’t express emotions most of the time. Even while on Earth, Theo still remains somewhat emotionless, and has some trouble figuring out what other people are feeling. Abilities and Weaknesses Inhuman Strength One of the the traits of a Alistasian is both Inhuman Strength and agility. Elemental Affinity Unlike most Alistasians, Theo has an affinity for all elemental powers. All Alistasians have only 1 or 2 elements and both have nearly complete control over said element, unlike Earth's Mages. Transformation In their humanoid forms Dragons, Hydra's and Wyverns can go through 5 stages to gain more usage of their power while on earth. Kaisers, however, have an extra 6th form which brings them the closest to their Alistasian forms and powers. Fully transforming into an Alistasian's true form while on a different realm is hard, but not impossible. In actuality there are three conditions that need to be met; * Stage 4 or higher * Gravity/Planet has a similar atmosphere * Catalyst for respective element(s) Corruption Corruption. A form that only exists through emotional distress. It is a form that few Alistasians have actually tried and succeeded doing. Normally, Corruption was available through being under emotional stress but later on. A dangerous form introduced by Kaisers at a young age. Corruption usually occurs whenever an Alistasian is under intense emotional and physical stress, or exposed to foreign elements. Corruption gives an Alistasian immense power, but also changes their personality. It has not been researched yet to see if it damages the body, but it changes the Alistasian's appearance as well. In Dragon Song it's usually described as "Falling." So far, the only members ever to 'fall' are Ryu and Nia. In the past, the only way to stop a corrupted Alistasian was by killing it. Now, other methods have been found. One of them being: kill the cause of the corruption, or have an outside force imbue their power into the corrupted's mind. Some Alistasians have complete control over their corruption, and other abandon themselves and let it take over. Incarnation of Sin A transformation ability used by the members of the Seven Sins of AListasia, in which they absorb the Ilyae (Original Energy) from the beings around them and change their own body. By drawing out this energy they are able to undergo a major transformation that increases their abilities past its limits. In Theo's case, the type of Original energy he absorbs is the feelings of hate and curses, as the sin of Wrath. Category:Theo Category:Male